Just Some Generic Skyrim Story
by Emerald's Vengeance on.Shadows
Summary: Sahrii the Khajiit, a thief who was arrested for illegally crossing Skyrim's border, is now the recently appointed Dragonborn. Just how is she supposed to live up to the Nord's critical expectations, especially with Daavyn around? Enjoy her journeys across Skyrim, along with her two best buddies, the honorable Bosmer named Daavyn, and a witty Dunmer affectionately dubbed as Bell.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there~ this is my first ever Elder Scrolls story, and it features my dear Khajiit named Sahrii. :) If you happen to notice any spelling/grammar mistakes (which I had a lot of trouble with), then please tell me so I can improve. Also tell me if it doesn't make sense or anything. ENJOY~ :D**

"Damn, damn, damn! He's going to kill me! By Azura, I am so dead… you know, now that I think about it, that wasn't the greatest idea…"

This was crazy. She was crazy! Why else would she steal from that nobleman when Daavyn was talking to him? But in her defense, her claws were to blame. Damn claws. Damn Nocturnal. Damn every single thing on Nirn!

Her feet pounded against the ground, stirring up leaves that were fried to crisps only seconds later, courtesy of Bell. Two pairs of rapidly moving feet followed her. One of the owners of the feet was Daavyn, a wood elf that was obsessed with justice. Even when they were on the run from the Thalmor, he never stole anything! She had to steal, and then lie about where it came from! So. Much. Work. And if this wasn't enough, he was too infuriatingly adorable, with his warm, chocolate-colored eyes and his damned fluffy hair. And don't even mention that body. Being a warrior does have its perks after all.

Then there was Bell. His real name was... um… oh forget it! It's too difficult to pronounce. His nickname was Bell and that was what everyone called him. He was one of those stereotypical dark elves mages, but with unnaturally pale skin and orange eyes. That was cause he's a vampire though. Does Daavyn care about that? Nope. It's just, 'oh _noooo_! You can't steal! What about the poor people who have nothing to support their families with?' pfft. Yeah right. If they want more, then they can buy more!

"_SAHRII_! I'm going to die if I run another mile!" Bell whined. "Just let him lecture you!" She looked towards them, squealing as she saw how close they were.

"Sahrii," Daavyn hissed, clutching his greatsword. "If you don't stop now, I'm going to shove my sword up your ass." His eyes were fiery, and his face red from running for so long.

Sahrii clutched her prize, a golden sapphire ring with a resist magic enchantment on it. Knowing Bell, she would probably need it soon.

"You know," Sahrii started. "Maybe you could shove something a bit more personal up there," She purred, her light blue eyes lowering seductively. "Then I just might stop." She giggled as his face turned scarlet, while Bell just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sahrii, just stop running! It's not like we're going to kill you or anything." Bell panted, still trying to keep up with the agile Khajiit.

"Ha! I will," Daavyn protested, narrowing his eyes. "Sahrii, you are really lucky that I'm not an average Bosmer, or else you'd have fifty arrows lodged in your neck."

"Oh no, I am_ so_ scared!" She smirked, her sharp teeth showing.

"You should be,"

"I'm not. I'm just annoyed."

"And why is that, dear Sahrii? Do your poor little feet hurt? Would you like a massage?" Daavyn cooed, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Maybe! But you guys are chasing me for no reason! We've been running for like, an hour! I just stole something…" Sahrii complained, and at this comment Daavyn lunged for her, causing Sahrii to screech, grasping desperately at her ring while nearly crashing into a sign.

"Guys," Bell said uneasily, but the two ignored the Dunmer when Daavyn successfully tackled Sahrii, pinning her brown furred arms down.

Sahrii's ears perked up, and she gasped for breath. "Wow Daavyn, do you really want to taint Bell's innocent mind?" she chuckled when Daavyn's face lit up.

"Guys." Once again, Bell was ignored.

"Shut up Sahrii! Just hand over the ring, and I won't have to hurt you." Sahrii rolled her eyes, and then smiled suggestively at the Bosmer. "Dear, you would never hurt me, would you?"

"Maybe I wou-"

"GUYS! Listen to me now or I will burn your fingers off!" Bell shouted, and he pointed at the sign that said in huge letters, 'SKYRIM'. "Do you see that? We need to get to Cyrodil soon, so make up NOW!" He snarled, his sharp canines intimidating the two.

Daavyn reluctantly got up, offering his hand to Sahrii, helping her up. "All right, all right, don't have a tantrum," Daavyn sighed. "Just keep the ring Sahrii, and try not to do it again."

"Yeah right." Bell scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Sahrii's sensitive ears perked up, hearing a 'whoosh' sound. She turned around, her eyes widening when she saw the arrow heading towards her. Then there was the hot, blistering pain, which was thankfully replaced by numbness.

"Sahrii!" Bell crouched down beside her, his hands already pulsing a soft yellow light. She felt so far away as she watched an arrow peg Bell in the shoulder, and saw him drop to the ground, twitching with a paralyzing poison.

"Damn you to Oblivion!" Was that Daavyn? She thought she heard a wolf's snarl, or a bear's roar. Then there was more shouting, and a grunt from Daavyn.

"Are they alive?" A harsh voice asked.

"Aye," one more replied, and then the hilt of a sword crashed into her head, causing the world to go black.

**So this idea has floated around my head for a looooooong time. So if you think it's good, or if you have critique, then I'd appreciate it if you would review~ I wouldn't mind a favorite or two either :)**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is the next chapter! Could someone help? I'm confused about if I should capitalize the different race's names. I'd really appreciate the help!**

Sahrii slowly opened her eyes, hissing at the bright light that nearly blinded her. After coming to her senses, she heard a male's voice that was laced with a thick accent.

"We're brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The voice reprimanded. This caused Sahrii's head to snap up, eyes wide.

"Binds? What binds?" She exclaimed, "and where is that damned ring!" She heard a groan from Bell, and turned around,

"Hey Bell? Is Daavyn with…" and there was the Bosmer. Damn, she was really lucky that they were tied up, or she'd probably be dead. She then looked at Bell, and winced as his pained expression.

"You _idiot!_" Daavyn bellowed, and the three Nords looked at the fuming Bosmer. "If it weren't for you, we'd still be in Cyrodil!"

"B-but… my ring! My precious…" Sahrii purred, thinking of the shining ring that she had stolen. At this comment, the blonde Nord in blue snorted.

"Damned cats. Why can't you just stay in your own land, thief?"

"W-what?" Sahrii gasped. "You little racist bitch! I throttle you!"

"Shut up back there!" an Imperial soldier snarled at the two, causing them to quiet.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Sahrii shifted her body, trying to get into a better position.

"_Shit!_" She cried, feeling a sharp pain from her shoulder. The arrow that had impaled her was gone, but the swollen skin it had entered through was still oozing blood and pus. Sahrii's ears lowered as she watched the blood drip down her arm.

'_This is my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't stolen that ring, we'd still be on the farm, with Daavyn's mother and her sweet rolls. I'd be fine if I was the only one on death row, but Daavyn and Bell? What with Daavyn's mom do when she finds out?' _As Sahrii was mentally freaking out, her eyes connected with Daavyn's, halting all thoughts. His glare softened as he saw her glassy eyes, and the Bosmer sighed.

"Sahrii," Daavyn started as the Nord started ranting about Imperials. "I'll get you out of this. I mean, it's only fair, considering that you saved Bell and I from execution in Elsweyr." He gave a boyish grin, causing Sahrii's heart to flutter.

'_I still can't believe that the Thalmor would try to execute two elves that weren't even 18.'_ Speaking of Thalmor, was that a group of them? Sahrii gritted her teeth, as she listened to the Nord speak.

"Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this," the Nord snarled. Daavyn gave him an unimpressed look, and the Nord's face turned red.

"Damn, sorry about that. I meant the Thalmor, of course." He apologized, turning to Sahrii. "By the way, the name's Ralof. Sorry I was so snappy … it's been a chaotic day."

"Definitely." The Khajiit replied, looking worriedly at Dunmer that was still gazing out of the cart, looking dazed. "Bell? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. My head really hurts though. They got me from behind, and my magic is drained." The dark elf sighed, glancing at his binded wrists. Sahrii could her Ralof speaking about a girl, juniper berries, blah blah blah… How could they possibly get out of this?

Sahrii glanced over at the gagged Nord, and recoiled in shock from his hated filled glare that was directed at Bell. Bell and Daavyn noticed her reaction, and looked at the finely clothed man. He just kept glaring at the elf, creating an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the cart stopped, causing the Khajiit to fly onto Bell's lap. Daavyn gaped, and the Imperials looked at them like they were idiots. She laughed nervously, trying to squirm off of his lap without her paws, and proceeded to gracefully faceplant onto the floor of the cart. Bell sighed, shaking his head as an Imperial roughly grabbed her, forcing her out of the cart.

"Sorry…" She murmured, her ears lowered. She heard Ralof's name being called, and looked up as an Imperial addressed her.

"Who… are you?"

"H-huh?" Sahrii's tail twitched, and she nervously replied. "I'm Sahrii,"

"Daavyn."

"I'm Beles… no house." Sahrii's ears perked up, finally remembering his name. She did feel pretty bad for Bell. After all, a lot of Dunmer had shunned him for not being in one of the Great Houses of Morrowind.

"Captain, what do we do? They're not on the list." He questioned, and the captain glared at the man.

"Never mind that! They go to the block!" She snarled roughly, and Sahrii growled, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that, prisoner?" The woman asked, her voice low.

"Nothing…"

"No, I'd like to hear it."

"Okay, fine." Sahrii took a deep breath, and Bell and Daavyn exchanged panicked looks. "First of all, I called you a bitch. Second, your breath stinks. What, do you make out with skeevers as a hobby?" The Khajiit rolled her eyes, and the Imperial looked furious. She opened her mouth, only to be silenced by a Stormcloak.

"Alright, let's just get this over with!" A few seconds later, his head was rolling on the floor, and Sahrii gasped.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"_JUSTICE!_"

The Imperial captain smirked at Sahrii, yelling, "Alright, next is the Khajiit in rags!" Sahrii gave a shocked cry, and glanced at her elven companions as she was pushed towards the still bloody block.

Then there was a loud roar, which sounded like nothing she had ever heard before.

After some words were exchanged between the Imperials, she was pushed down, and her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, is the prisoner scared now?" The captain taunted, and Sahrii flipped her tail up abruptly, an insult from Elsweyr. Another roar sounded, much closer, and Sahrii's eyes widened as a winged beast landed on the watchtower, knocking the headsman and captain off of their feet.

Only one word could describe the moment that she stared right into the black beast's eyes.

_Shit._

**Hi~ Sorry if there are any mistakes in the lines that were supposed to be right. And sorry that I changed it so much, but oh well. I would really appreciate any reviews so I could know if I'm doing a good job, or if I skipped too much, or if I could improve. **

**Okay bye bye~~ **


End file.
